The Unsuspected Hike
by big'sis103
Summary: This is a story about Puck and Sabrina on a hike.I have actually never read Sisters Grimm before, I was dared to do this from my friend Lil Jewels. Sorry if it is really OOC, just give me a chance and review please!


The Unsuspected Hike

Chapter 1: The Graveyard

Puck and I were on a hike through the mountains. It took us about a day to hike most of the mountain and come back down again but because it was getting dark and we had to set up our tents in a graveyard, which was down at the bottom of the mountain. Of course, I wasn't very keen on the idea but it was the only way we were going to get any sleep so I had to agree.

After setting up our tent, we were ready to go to sleep. I could not get to sleep so I got up and started to read my book. When I had read a few pages, I heard some groaning outside of our tent and then a loud grunt. I slowly walked to Puck, as I was frightened, and woke him up.

"Urrh… What?" said Puck sleepily.

"I think there is something outside our tent and I am not sure what it is." I whispered.

"There's nothing-" There then came another grunt from outside the tent and Puck sat bolt upright.

"I told you!" We both crawled to the opening in the tent and poked our heads through the zip. What I saw was utterly impossible but how could it be when it was standing right in front of me.

Chapter 2: The Finding

It's skin looked green and it had a lot of dents and scratches that looked like they had been there for quite a while, it's face also had indents in it and a eye was missing and in it's place was worms that were wriggling about. I was nearly sick at the sight of it but I tried not to as I didn't want to be seen by whatever was out there. Its hair had half fallen out and had fungus growing in it.

'How could they not wash their hair so it looks as beautiful as mine?' I thought, dumbly. Their clothes were tattered and torn and most of it was brown, his fingernails were brown and very long and many of them had been ripped off and in their place were beetles.

Whilst it was walking it had a limp and until I had a good look I didn't realize that it had half of it's leg missing. I could see all of its limps and muscles hanging out of it. That was when I threw up but I did it as silently as I could in the tent and hoped that the thing didn't hear me. I went back to the zip of the tent and I asked Puck what he thought it was. "I think it might be something distorted and gr-"

"Really!" I said sarcastically.

"Okay, okay. I think it is a zombie but I'm sure they are not real." Puck answered.

"Well how could they not be real when it is standing right in front of us!" I yelled a little loud then and the zombie turned around and looked straight at us. It had something inside of its mouth and I think it's a dead bird or something but I could be wrong. We both stood as still as we could, not daring to breathe. Eventually it turned around and went onto whatever it was doing. I let out a sigh of relief. When we were back in the tent I said,

"I am so glad that he didn't come over to us cause I don't think that I could handle his breath if he had breathed in my face. Obviously because it has been in a grave for ages."

Chapter 3: The Gang

After we had been in the tent for a while, I wanted to go and see if there were any other zombies.

"No way!" said Puck.

"But I want to see if there is more so we can reason with them and-"

"How can you reason with those things!"

"I don't know I was just thinking."

"Well I don't know it was just a thought."

"Exactly. You can't do something unless you have thought it through and you know what you are doing. Anyway, tomorrow morning we are leaving this place and going home." said Puck. I decided not to argue with him so I went to sleep and got up in the early hours of the morning, needing to go to the toilet. I had forgotten all about the zombie incident and walked to a bush.

When I came back, I saw a green body and realized at that moment what had happened in the afternoon yesterday. I stood dead in my tracks, wondering if he had saw me. It was so quiet; I swear I heard a tearing sound coming from the zombie but hoped that it was just my imagination. I tried creeping slowly past it but I ended up stepping on a twig. The zombie's head jerked in my direction. My heart was racing. It felt like it was going to come right out of my chest. Before I had anytime to think I yelled out, "PUCK!" until his head came out of the tent zip. By then the zombie had already started to walk in my direction. Lucky for me, it was the one with the limp, which was slow

"I am not going anywhere near you until that zombie stops!" He called out to me. By now, I was shaking with fear. I was afraid that the zombie was going to do something to me that I was going to have to live with my whole life. Before the zombie even got close to me, I heard the crumbling of stones and then I saw all of these heads pop out of graves and I could see that Puck was amazed and scared at the same time.

Chapter 4: The Escape

I could not do anything because zombies from all over the graveyard surrounded me. I saw that Puck had slowly started to make his way towards me so we could make our escape. While I was standing there, I was trying to figure out how we could get out of here. I could tell that Puck was thinking the same thing. The zombies were closing in on me and fast too.

Puck eventually made it to the inside with me. He smelt of fungus so badly that I held my nose as he came near me.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"I had to find a crack in the circle to climb in and that still wasn't big enough so I had to squeeze myself in-between the crack."

"Do you have any idea on how to get out of here?"

"Nope. I thought you would have an idea since you are the brainy one." So I thought really hard about how I was going to get out of here.

"I know. We could sneak through the hole that you came in and try and get out that way."

"Okay that sounds like a plan except for the fact that the hole isn't there anymore and the zombies are getting closer to us. I was thinking maybe we could try and squeeze past them and make a run for it." I agreed and tried to find a crack, even the slightest one but the zombies were so tightly packed together that I couldn't, and I don't think Puck could either. I decided to grab Puck by the hand and drag him through the circle of zombies. Before I said anything to him about what I was going to do, I grabbed him by the hand and dragged him. He went along with it and helped me push past all of the zombies.

When we eventually reached the other side, I was puffed and so was Puck.

"Let's get out of here for good!" he said.

"Alright but we can't tell anyone about this otherwise they will think we are crazy! They will think it was just our imagination."


End file.
